Harry Potter and the Horror at Hogwarts
by Justin Weasley
Summary: Voldemort's Alive!
1. Defense, Defense!

Chapter 1 - Defense, Defense!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, Harry?"  
  
Harry groaned. Only one person he knew could sneak up on him to say that. Colin Creevey. Harry turned around, a resigned, and somewhat forced, smile on his face. "Oh, hi Colin." He started to edge backwards.. Slowly. Colin beamed at him, delighted at the chance to have a conversation with his hero. "Can you believe it, Harry? You did it again!" Harry sighed. "Did What, Colin?" With eyes as wide as saucers, and a look verging on adulation, Colin squeaked. "You won the Cup! The Tri-Wizard Cup! You're a hero!"  
  
Harry's eyes started to tear. Last year, one of the Death Eaters had arrived in school disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, their new Defens Against the Dark Arts teacher. This time, the holder of that wonderful cursed position had put his name into the Goblet of Fire, thus entering him into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a very dangerous series of magical contests. Harry had won, with the help of Cedric Diggory. However, at the end, had watched Cedric die at the hands of a magically reborn Voldemort. Cho still wouldn't look Harry in the eye, and all the congratualtions he was getting were wearing on him. He had no business even entering that tournament, and would never have won had it not been for Cedric. Now he was dead. And Voldemort was very much alive.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude Colin, but, I have to get going. I'm late for Hagrid's class." Harry started to walk away. "Just one picture, Harry?" Harry turned to say he hadn't the time, but Colin caught him as he turned. CLICK! "Thanks, Harry!"  
  
Ron and Hermione caught up to him as he was crossing the grounds to Hagrid's hut. "Have you seen Colin yet?" asked Ron, "He's doing the hero thing again. I'm telling you Harry, he'll start that fan club soon." "Shut up, Ron." Hermione just laughed. "How can you laugh with that cart-horse load on your back?" Ron asked, glaring at her book bag. As usual, Hermione was trying to take every class Hogwarts offered, and her bag must have weighed 100 pounds. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron, then turned to Harry. "Have you seen Hagrid at all since he cam back fom the giants?" Harry shook his head. "No, he sent me an owl though. He found his mother up there. It sounded like he was happy, but you never kno---"  
  
BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
  
A huge explosion came from the vicinity of Hagrid's hut, accompanied by a flash of blue green light. Harry had a momentary flashback to his third year, when the Dementors had unlocked the memory of his parents death. For them, death came in a flash of green light. "avada kedrava." Harry shuddered, shook his head, and ran to catch up to Ron and Hermione, who were already running to see if Hagrid was ok.  
  
"Haagrid!!" "Hagriiiiiiiiiiid!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione got there just steps in front of Harry, screaming for Hagrid, praying this wasn't the attack they were all fearing. Wands held high, curses on their lips, they stepped around to the paddock behind Hagrid's hut. "Dag blasted thin'! Hol' still, I jist want ter feed yer!!"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. Standing in the middle of the paddock was Hagrid, holding what appeared to be a two ton glowing green hedgehog in a headlock. "Here yer go. Just one more…… There!" Hagrid shoved something small in the monsters mouth, noded in satisfaction, and began to stroke it's head. "All right, you three, how de yer like her?" Harry snapped his jaw closed. "What on earth is that.. that.. Thing??" He asked, not willing to hazard a guess. "This ere's a Volt 'Awg!" Hagrid replied, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"A Volt Hog?" Ron asked, eyeing Hagrid like he'd lost his mind. "Do you know how dangerous those are?" Harry had no idea what was going on. "Do you know what they're talking about?" he asked Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Haven't you read the Monster book of Monster's yet??" she asked, sounding exasperated. "Volt Hogs eat lightning bugs, and generate electricity between their quills. If you make them mad, or touch them wrong, they can arc like a penny in an outlet." Ron looked at Hagrid angrily. "Yeah, and fry us like bacon!"  
  
"Now c'mere Ron, she's not like that! She's sweet, and ain't 'er glow pretty?" This was Hagrid's main failing. He never thought monsters were as bad as they really were. Maybe this had something to do with his being half monster himself. Hagrid was a half giant. Although Harry had only found out last year, the information had not surprised him. He was one of the most gentle people Harry had ever met, but Hagrid was near to nine feet tall, and outweighed most cars. His black hair and beard were of a texture akin to a bottlebrush, and his voice could knock you over. Despite all this, he was one of the three's closest friends.  
  
Carefully keeping his distance from the Volt Hog, Ron got close enough to talk to Hagrid without the approaching students hearing. "How did things go with the giants, Hagrid?" Hagrid just beamed. "After class, we'll talk." "Now, c'mon, g'ther round here, don' be shy. This is my newest friend. Ain't she pretty?"  
  
"What are you trying to kill us with today?" That lazy drawl could only be one person. Harry glared at Draco. "Why don't you ever give Hagrid a chance, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, throwing as much spite into the name as he could. Draco turned his pale eyes on Harry, shaking a lock of palest blonde hair out his face as he did so. "What's it to you, scar-head? Trying to save the incompetent half-oaf's job again?" He sneered. "Why don't you, the pauper, and the mudblood do us all a favor, and go play with a werewolf."  
  
Ron's face turned a bright shade of red, and he launched himself at Draco, only to have Hagrid stop him in midair. "None o' that, Ron. Draco, since yer so keen on my teachin' skills, you probably already know how to pet a Volt Hog. So, yer firs'." Draco paled. "Well, go on." Draco snorted, turned on his heel, and slithered off to join Crabbe and Goyle. Who were hunched over by the fence.  
  
"All right then, this here's a Volt Hog, and it's time to feed him"  
  
After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the other students to leave, so they could talk to Hagrid alone. "Lousy Malfoy, thinks he's so special. My father's a Death Eater! I'm rich! I'm better than everyone!" Ron started off on a blistering series of curses, all having to do with Draco, his family, and anything else even remotely connected to the Malfoy Clan. "Do you think Lucius has gone back to join You-Know-Who?" Harry laughed bitterly. "Lucius Malfoy is a sniveling little git, but he'd do anything to go against Dunmbledore. I guarantee he was with that crowd watching me and Voldemort fight."  
  
Just then, Hagrid came back from tying up his new pet. "So, how was it?" Hermione asked, pushing her frizzy hair out of her face. "Firs' come inside and have some tea. I'll tell ye all about it."  
  
  
  
v   
  
  
Just then, Proffessor Severus Snape was pacing back and forth in his little dungeon room. He understood why Dumbledore had asked this of him. He knew he was the only one who could do it. But he couldn't help but be terrified. Ever since last year, the mark on his left forearm had been burning, itching, driving him insane. Calling him back. Back to Voldemort. Noone knew why he had turned away from the dark. Why he had shown up so long ago at Hogwarts, begging Dumbledore to take him in, to hide him from Him. But he had his reasons. Voldemort was cruel. Far more so than most people believed. And now He had returned.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Yes, what is it!" Proffessor Snape demanded, hiding the fear in his voice with a mask of impatience. Dumbledore came in, accompanied by Professor Mcgonagall and Proffessor Flitwick. "It is time, Severus" Dumbledore said quietly, peering at Professor Snape intently. "Are you sure you can do this?" Professor Snape sneered at him. "Of course I can. I did it for years, didn't I?" he sounded mean, but his face took on a haunted look. "What will be done here?" Dumbledore looked at him for a moment longer, and then nodded. "I have arranged for Minerva and Flitwick here to be 'overheard' having a conversation about your disappearance. It will be quite unexplained, and they will assume you have gone back to serve the Dark Lord." He sighed. "hopefully, the right students will overhear it, and inform their parents. Who will then inform Voldemort.   
  
Professor Snape sighed. "Draco?" Professor Mcgonagall nodded. "Precisely whom we hope to overhear us." Snape nodded. "Voldemort shall be informed then." He gathered his wand and cloak. "I shall leave at once. Please be sure to be overheard by the time I get far enough away to apperate. I'd have to arrive at His lair just in time to hear him yell Avada Kedrava." Dumbledore Mcgonagall and flitwick nodded. "Good luck, Severus." Dumbledore whispered. "I will see you soon." Proffessor Snape snorted. "You hope." And stormed away. Dumbledore lowered his head sadly. "Yes, I do."  
  
  
v   
  
  
  
As Hagrid made the tea for the three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into a fast series of questions, not bothering with the fact that they didn't give him enough time to answer. "What were the giants like?" "Did you really find your mother?" "Were they mean and vicious?" "Was it horribly dangerous?"  
  
Hagrid laughed. "One at a time! I'll get to all of those, just sit down an' listen!" He poured their tea and sat down. "Al'right then. It was a long way to the mountains where they're livin' now, and I was plum tired when I fin'ly got to 'em" His eyes unfocused as he stared off, obviously remembering the experience vividly. "When I got there, a big feller by the name o' Orgran saw me, and thought I mus' of been a little 'un. He kep' at me about where were me mum and pop. When I finally convinced 'im I was full grown, he seemed to feel sorry fer me, and took me to where they was all congregatin'. That's when I saw her. Me mum was sittin' on top o' a boulder as big as me house. I remembered her bein' tall, but I was surprised at how tall she is. Musta been twenty two or twenty three feet tall, and as pretty as I ever could imagine. She knew me right away too." His eyes misted a little. "At first she seemed angry. She just yelled at me. 'Hagrid, What are you doing here?! Why aren't you with your father!' " He lowered his head. "She never knew. She just up and took off, and never looked back. So I had to tell her."   
  
Harry walked over to Hagrid and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, Hagrid." Hagrid smiled, "It's Al'righ' Harry, t'isn't your fault." He leaned back. "So, I told her. At first she looked right upset by the whole thing. Then she shrugged, patted me on the head, and told me it was good to see me, and I should stop by again. Then she walked away." Hermione looked outraged. "That's it?! You haven't seen her for more than 20 years and she just walks away?! The nerve?!?!" Hagrid looked reprovingly at her. "It's not in her nature to 'ave no maternal instincts, Hermione, don't look down on 'er fer it. She's still me mum, Hermione's cheeks flamed red, "But.. I'm not.. I didn't mean.." Hagrid looked at the floor. "I know, not to worry."  
  
Ron had been sitting surprisingly quiet through all of this, but could not contain himself anymore. "Well are they on our side or not?!" He yelled, his eyes wide. "Or are the brutes going to help out Vol.. Vol.. Him?!?" Hagrid look thoughtful for a moment. "Well, They didn't say one way or t'other.. But, I think they may surprise us yet.." He looked out the window. "It's getting' dark. Ya three best head back to the school now." They all stood up. "I'll walk ye back."  
  
  
  
v   
  
  
  
The room was dark as pitch. It was always dark as pitch. The servant stood trembling, waiting for that horrible moment when the sibilant, soft, horrible voice of the master would come. Bearing the weight of whatever gruesome deed the servant was to commit. Even in the dark the servant could see the masters eyes. Red as blood, strangely reptile. Wholly inhuman. "Lucius tells me that Severus has returned." The servant cringes, unsure of how to respond. "y-y-y-yess, Lord, just t-t-tonight."the eyes disappear, as the master bows his head down in thought. When they reappear, they shine with a fire brighter than any candle. "Have you seen him?" The servant quails, is the master angry, or excited? "I have" the light from the masters wand flares, illuminating the bare stone walls of the room, and the pathetic shaking lump curled on the floor, clutching his new metal arm, awaiting his command. "How does he look, wormtail. Has Dumbledore broken him, or is he still mine?" roared Lord Voldemort, pointing his wand at his servant. "I cannot t-t-tell, Lord. His head is held high, and he is as cold as ever. I believe we still own him." Voldemort nodded, and pointed his wand at Pettigrew as he cowered. "CRUCIO!!" He roared, and stood back to watch as Pettigrew writhed and screamed. Only releasing the spell after several long moments. "Let that be a reminder that Severus is MINE, not ours. I am master here. You are a pathetic coward." Sobbing, Pettigrew choked on his words. "Y-y-y-y-yes, L-l-l-l-or-lord, I will not forget." A slight smile crossed the face of the most powerful Dark Wizard ever. "Good. Now bring me Severus Snape."  
  
Pacing in the hallway outside Voldemort's chambers, Severus Snape heard Pettigrew's howl of pain, and a brief look of fear passed over his face. He wiped it away, replacing it with one of smug superiority. He was not surprised when minutes later, Pettigrew appeared at the door. "He wishes to see you." Snaped smiled. A cold, predatory smile. "And Our dear Dark Lord must have his wishes fulfilled, mustn't he, Peter?" at the sound of his first name, Peter Pettigrew looked up hopefully at Severus Snape. A look of disgust crossed Snapes face. He backhanded the pathetic creature that was Peter. "Do not look upon me as an equal. I am now, and will ever be your better, wretch. Leave me with our Lord." Pettigrew fled.  
  
Entering Voldemorts personal chambers, Snape looked around. This place rather reminded him of his own quarters at Hogwarts. Then he saw the figure seated upon the throne. Using all of his strength to keep from falling on the floor like that idiot Pettigrew, Snape calmly lowered himself to one knee, and, managing to keep the fear out of his voice somehow, spoke. "My Lord, welcome back."  
  
Voldemort watched as the man who had been one his most powerful Death Eaters lowered himself to one knee. When he spoke, there was no tremble in his voice, no hint that he may have betrayed his master. Interesting. "Severus, you have been away overlong. Why did you not come when you were summoned?" With no hesitation, Snape answered forcefully, "The time was wrong. I must keep up appearances at Hogwarts, or suspicion will be my downfall. Dumbledore must not know." Voldemort considered this. His eyes blazing, the serpentine slits of his pupils contracting. "Agreed. However, in the future, you will come. Or there will be consequences." He idly fingered his wand. Snape gritted his teeth. "I understand."  
  
v   
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore watched with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had sent Severus into this, and if all did not go perfectly, He would lose his potions master. Unable to bear witness, he walked away from the scrying pool. Sending its picture away with a wave of his wand. "Carefully, Severus, carefully."  
  
v   
  
"He is gone." Voldemort looked at Snape, eyes widening. "What does that mean?" He demanded, irritated at this cryptic comment. "Snape smiled. His lip twitching involuntarily into a sneer. "Dumbledore. He was scrying. Now he is gone." Voldemort launched himself at the one-time potions master, raising his wand. "CRUCIO!!!" Snape fell to the ground, twisting, clawing at his own arms, yet refusing to cry out. Voldemort released the spell. "Idiot! You allowed Dumbledore to see into my lair! How dare you! Your death will take an eternity!" Snape picked himself up, brushing the dust from his robe. "My lord, Dumbledore sent me here. Just as you sent me to him so long ago. He believes I come to work against you, as a spy for him." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Why do you tell me this? It will not save you." Snape finished brushing the last of the dirt from his robes and looked the Dark Lord in the eye. Something few were willing to do.  
  
"I tell you this, because Dumbledore is a trusting fool. And WE will be his downfall."  
  
  
  
v   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. He just didn't feel as though he were up to facing school today. He looked over and realized that Ron was already up, and in the process of pulling on his robes. "Is the world ending? Why are you up?" Ron grinned, threw a pillow at Harry and ducked as it was thrown back. "Dumbledore has called an assembly. I was just about to wake you up. Get dressed." Harry sighed, rolled out of bed, got tangled in his sheets, and fell. When he got up, he had pulled his robes on, and was rubbing the bumb rising on his forehead from hitting the ground. "What do you think it's all about?" Ron thought for a second and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."  
  
They met Hermione in the Griffyndor common room, and the three made their way down to the common room together. "I bet he's going to announce that school is closing until they beat You-Know-Who!" Harry turned to see Pavarti whispering to her sister Padma. He shook his head. "Dumbledore knows that Hogwarts is the safest place to be until this thing ends. That's now what this is about." Lavender glared at him. "then what is it about, Head-Boy" she said spitefully. Hermione broke in. "He doesn't know. None of us know. No more fighting, just get in the common room and sit down." Lavender, Pavarti and Padma sniffed, threw their noses in the air and marched off. "Why do girls have to be so annoying?" Hermione asked, pulling her qild hair out of her face. Ron snickered. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Although the two of them had struck a truce since the incident with Viktor Krum, Harry noticed Ron still seemed miffed. He shook his head and ignored them.   
  
Everyone was seated at their respected tables in the Great Hall, anxious to hear any news, when they noticed something odd. Proffessor Snape was missing. This caused a commotion for quite some time while every table buzzed with speculations. Only the Slytherin table was quiet. They did not seem surprised. Draco simply sat and smiled at the room. As if daring someone to ask.   
  
Finally, Dumbledore appeared at the head table, and raised his hand for silence. Eventually, he got it. "Students, I know you are all wondering why you are here. As you may have heard, the Death Eaters have been much more active lately, what with the issues at the Tri-Wizard Championships, the Quidditch Cup, and the trouble at Azkaban. I have received word, from very good sources, that somehow Voldemort has risen again."   
  
The room let out a collective gasp. More, Harry thought, at the fact that Dumbledore had spoken Voldemort's name aloud, than surprise. Dumbledore waited for the conversation to die again. "Now, it is my opinion that this place is safer than anywhere else would be in times of crisis, and I have therefore taken the liberty of sending owls to each of your families, inviting them to weather the storm here, at Hogwarts." A smattering of applause, and cheers. "Your classes will not be cancelled!" He said sternly, and was answered with a chorus of groans. "However, they will be geared more towards defense. As we now have a very real threat to face. With this in mind, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I assure you, he is good. It is my distinct pleasure, to give you; Sibis Crulak."   
  
The entire crowd seemed to be holding its breath. The man now approaching the podium was as plain as a person could be. He was about Dumbledore's height, with short black hair, and a face that Harry forgot as soon as he looked away. "Thank you, Albus." Harry twitched. That voice was so familiar. Why couldn't he place it? " Students, I am very glad to be here. As my dear friend Albus has just explained, we are in a dire situation. It is our feeling that you should be prepared. To that effect, not only will I be moving all classes straight ahead to counter-curses, curse-identification, and Patronus charms, all of your classes will now be geared in this direction. Professor Mcgonagall will now be teaching you reversing charms, Proffessor Flitwick will be teaching Healing charms, and Proffessor Sprout will be teaching you how to properly extract mandrake roots for restorative potions. I hope you will find me to be a good teacher. Thank you."  
  
After the new teacher had taken his seat again, Dumbledore once again assumed the podium. "You may also have noticed that we are one teacher short. Professor Snape was called away from us, so I have also had to find a replacement for him. I trust you remember Proffessor Lupin." Dumbledore smiled and stepped away again, and Harry beamed as he saw Remus Lupin wave from the head table. Dumbledore stepped up again. "Now we are caught up. This will not be an easy year, and," he smiled and patted his stomach. "We will need to have our strength, so let's eat." He waved his wand, and food appeared on all the tables.  
  
As they all reached for their food, Harry kep thinking about the new teacher. "Ron," Harry whispered. Ron looked up from his huge pile of food. "Whaff thef matffer?" Harry snickered. Ron ate more than anyone he had ever met. "That new teacher, Sibis Crulak… Did his voice sound familiar to you?" Ron thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Not really, but I was waiting for the food, so I wasn't really paying attention. Hermione?" Hermione looked up at the head table for a second. "I don't know…"  
  
After the feast, all the students retired to their respective houses, to get ready for the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Griffyndor common room, talking excitedly. "I can't believe Lupin's back! I missed him so much!" Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. "I know," agreed Harry, "I wonder if he's heard from Sirius." Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had been accused of a murder he didn't commit, and locked in Azkaban. He had escaped During third year, and was now in hiding. "I haven't heard from him in weeks. I'm starting to get worried." Hermione just looked at him, a half smile on her face. "Harry, Sirius is h-"  
  
"Everyone come on, it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Neville interrupted her. She sighed, and everyone gathered their books to go to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
v   
  
  
They took their usual seats, glad that this year was not double with the Slytherins. As they sat down, Harry started to ask Hermione what she was going to say about Sirius. Just then, the new teacher walked in.   
  
Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so odd about this new teacher. He certainly seemed to be a perfectly normal guy. As a matter of fact, he was as normal as anyone could get. The only thing that stood out about him was his voice, and harry seemed to be the only who noticed this. The new teacher started right away.  
  
"Allright, class, we have no time to waste, so we will be getting right on with this. As many of you know, Voldemort," the class gasped, "uses Dementors as his footsoldiers. There is only one way to get rid of a Dementor, so we will be learning the patronus charm. It's a pity I don't have a Dementor to practice with, but, that would not be safe." Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Harry?" Harry blushed. "I already know the Patronus Charm, Proffessor Crulak." The teacher smiled. "I've been informed, Harry. I'm counting on you to help me teach it." Harry blushed harder. Hermione gasped. Ron looked slightly sullen. "umn, sure, Professor." Harry stammered.  
  
Halfway through the lesson, Harry finally got the chance to talk to Hermione. She was trying desperately to summon the Patronus, and had gotten a dense silver mist to emit from her wand, and she decided she needed a break. Harry grabbed her elbow and steered her to a remote corner of the room. "What were you going to say about Sirius?" He whispered. Hermione looked around suspiciously, and her eyes etlled on her quill. "Accio Quill!" She muttered, "Accio Scroll!" Her quill and scroll sailed across the room to her hand. Looking around again, set them on a table and wrote out 'Sirius Black' on the scroll. "What are you-" Harry stammered, but she silenced him with her hand. The she tapped the name with her wand, and the letters began to rearrange.   
SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Suddenly became  
  
SIBIS CRULAK  
  
Harry jumped, and almost ran over to the new teacher, until Hermione stomped on his foot. "ow! Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. "Why Didn't he tell me?" Hermione frowned, "I tried, but Neville interrupted me. As for him," she jerked her finger at the new teacher. "I'm sure he had his reasons."  
  
Harry could hardly wait for class to end. When it finally did, he took a little longer than the rest of the calss to gather his things. As soon as he noticed that all the other students were gone, he walked over to the new teacher. "ahem." Professor Crulak whirled around. "Oh, Harry, what are you still doing here?" Harry grinned, and then glared reprovingly at his 'teacher'. "The real question is, why are you here, Sirius,"  
  
Professor Crulak jumped. Then smiled. "Hermione?" Harry grinned. "Yup.. I don't know how she does it, but, she always does." Sirius hugged his godson. "Well, I guess I should explain." He gestured for Harry to sit down.  
  
"You quite obviously know of Voldemort. You witnessed his rebirth." Sirius said gravely. Harry nodded. Not wanting to think about it. Sirius saw this, and continued. "Well, what you don't know is how much that rebirth is helping in his cause. It is being looked upon as a miracle. Because he is not an animated corpse. He made sure he was actually reborn. By doing this, he has that much more of a hold on his followers, and that much more power to persuade new followers. I have heard the Death Eaters screaming their new cry in the night. They are saying, 'Hujus, inquam, libelli, quasi quaedam lucerna, exordium, diale manifestatum est miraculum; ut deinceps transeamus ad cetera, quae per ipsum ostensa sunt, virtutum miracula!' " Sirius finished this with an expectant look in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry had no idea what it meant. "What does Hoojus inkim whatsis whoja mean???" Sirius smiled. "It's Latin. A lanquage only wizards still use. It means 'Let this divine miracle, shine as a light in the beginning of this, that it may lead us on to the other divine and miraculous powers which were seen in him.' " He shook his head. "He has become less a leader to them, and more of a god. He MUST be stopped this time. For good. Dumbledore is going to need every helping hand he can get this time, and that means me, too. I was going to tell you, but hadn't had the opportunity. Forgive me?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Always. But next time, tell me! So, what's the plan? How are we going to beat old Moldywarts?" Sirius chuckled. Harry was definitely James' son. "Well, here's what we have so far….."  
  
  
  
v   
  
  
Snape stalked the dark hallways of Voldemort's lair, readjusting to the once familiar atmosphere. As he passed, masked Death Eaters would turn to stare at him, whispering to each other as he passed. Unlike the others, Snape did not wear a mask. Something a select few were allowed to do. His conversation with Voldemort had gone well. Better even than he had expected. Things were going to work out quite well, he thought.  
  
As Snape walked into the great hall, a tall, fair haired figure turned to him. "Severus, how good to see you," Lucius Malfor sneered, throwing as much sarcarsm into the greeting as he could. "I had heard you had returned. Finally decided to stop licking Dumbledore's botts, eh?" Snape stiffened, turning to face Lucius. A cold, cruel smile crept to his face. "Ah, Lucius, my dear school friend," Snape chuckled. "I see you still think you may rise above your station. Unfortunately, you are delusional. I am second only to our Lord, and will not tolerate being spoken to in such a manner." His eye's glinted in the harsh, cold light of the blue flame torches. His wand out, he slowly lowered it to point directly at Lucius Malfoy's heart. "I will give you one chance to repeal your most unfortunate comment. As you well know, my time among the fools of Hogwarts was at our Lord's behest. Repent, Malfoy, or face my wrath." Lucius' face paled. "I-I-I…" He sweated, searching for the qords to quell Snape's anger. "My apologies, Severus. Great Wizards! I have done you wrong." Snape smiled. "Pretty words, Lucius, You son also speaks well. I see where he learned." Lucius smiled, glad all was forgiven. Snapes eye's glinted. "But not enough. CRUCIO!" Lucius dropped to the floor, crying out, writhing in pain. Snape released the spell, the usual cold sneer on his face. "Perhaps now you will remember. I command respect, and punish those who fail to give it. Such is the way things are done here, as you should have known. Do not forget." He stalked away, leaving Lucius Malfoy gasping on the floor.  
  
v   
  
  
"Class! Class! Calm down, and come up here so I can heal any burns you may have!" Lupin was not having a good day. Potions master, indeed. Albus Dumbledore be cursed! He knew Lupin was no good at potions!  
  
This was Lupin's first class of the day, and luckily it had been the Griffyndors. He had been attempting to make a restorative draught for petrified wizards, and had somehow managed to blow his cauldron sky high. Of the day's annoyance's, this. That I blew up my own classroom. Luckily, Hermione saw what was about to happen, and got everyone under the desks in time. Well, almost everyone.   
  
"Idiot werewolf! Potions master indeed, when my father hears of this!" Draco went on, and on, and on. Lupin sighed. "Mister Malfoy, sit down!" he barked. "Things are bad enough as it is, without having to listen to you shout. I am well aware I did not brew the potion correctly. Thank You for noticing. No permanent damage was done, and you babbling will not help matters!" Draco puffed up as if to start again. Lupin growled, and gave him a warning glance. Seeing it, draco looked hesitant, and sat down. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy." Lupin sighed. "Ok, now. Tomorrow, we will try again. I want you all to research the proper making of a mandrake restoratrive draught. We will be teaching each other. Tomorrow, Hermione will be helping me." The class let out a collective sigh of relief. Except Draco, who puffed up again. Before he could start, lupin excused the class.  
  
After all the other students had left, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around, talking to Lupin, who had buried his head in his hands. "it's ok, Remus, it's not an easy potion!" Harry said, looking at Ron, who could only shake his head. Lupion groaned. "Why, oh why did Albus make me potions master? Sirius could have done so much better!" Hermione giggled, "Probably," Lupin groaned again, "But would he have made it this much fun?" Hermione finished. Ron snickered. So did Harry. Suddenly, all four of them were laughing together. Lupin shook his head. "Thanks Hermione, I needed that." He looked up, "So, who wants to help me learn how to make this sludge?" Hermione looked excited, "Well, lets go to the-" Harry interrupted her, "Library, surprise, surprise?" Hermione blushed. Ron groaned, "Allright, let's get this over with."  
  
  
v   
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, the three sat around the fire, whispering softly. "So, do you think this will all really work?" Hermione asked Harry. He had explained everything Sirius had told him to them last night. Ron looked up, "I think it will. It's the last thing You-Know-Who would expect." Harry nodded grimly. "It's a huge risk, but, I think it will work. It has to." Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly. The three of them would be an intregal part of the plan. They had spoken to Dumbledore today, and, after much arguing, he had agreed. As much as he had hated to admit it, they had more experience the past 4 years fighting Voldemort than nearly anyone else alive.  
  
Harry stared into the fire, his mind obviously far away. Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Where are you, Harry?" She whispered, her concern evident on her face. "Harry sighed and looked away from the Fire. "The night he killed my parents, Voldemort was surprised by my mother. By giving her life up, she saved me. Voldemort told her he would trade her life for mine, but, after she was dead tried to kill me anyway. That was his undoing. We have no such charms now, and if we did, he isn't dumb enough to do the same thing twice." He stopped, his chest hitching in a sob. He held it, refusing to cry. Refusing to be weak. His friends, his school, needed him. He took a deep breath, and then continued. "Fourth year, whenever the dementors came around, I heard her. Pleading. Begging him to spare me. And then the words. 'avada kedrava'. The light. That horrible, sickly green light." He stared into the flame again. "He destroyed my life. He took my parents. This time, it ends for good."   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at their friend. They had no words to help him. Although they had always known of the grief Harry had carried around with him, they had never seen him express it. They did the only thing they could think of. They hugged him. "We're always here, Harry. Always." Hermione whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even Ron could not hold back a soft sob. "Yeah, Harry. The three of us can take on anything, together." Harry hugged his friends, his Family, tightly. "Thank you. I may have an idea, but I need to speak to Dumbledore. You two go to sleep." The three stood up. "Do you want us to go with you?" Ron asked, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robes. "No," Harry said, "I need to do this alone. When I have it worked out, we'll talk." Ron nodded. Hermione hugged Harry one last time, and turned to go to bed. "Goodnight, you two." She said, as she disappeared up the stairs. "Goodnight, Harry." Ron whispered, walking towards their room. The common room was now uncomfortably silent. Harry stared at the flame for a moment longer, then turned towards the portrait door, pulling his invisibility cloak from his pocket.  
  
  
v   
  
Harry stared at the gargoyle in front of him, concentrating, trying to remember. "Acid pop?" His words echoed back to him, nothing ahppened. He started naming every type of candy he could think of. " Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Chocolate Frog! Peppermint Toad! Cockroach Cluster!" He groaned. "Butter Beer?" The gargoyle sprang to life, jumping out of the way, and revelaing the stairway behind him. Harry grinned, and went up the stairs. He knocked on the door, waited a second, and then knocked three times, very slowly. "Come in, Harry"  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore's office had not changed a bit. Looking around this room always made harry feel good. He walked over to the perch by the window, and stroked the ugly, balding bird sitting there. "Hello, Fawkes." He whispered. The bird croaked, and lightly nipped his hand. Then it burst into flame. Harry jerked his hand back, and laughed, watching the hatchling phoenix struggle out of the ashes that was his old body.   
  
Harry turned towards the desk dominating the center of the room. Dumbledore looked at him. 'something's wrong', Harry though. He peered at Dumbledore, willing him to speak. "Hello, Harry." When he spoke, Harry realized what the problem was. Dumbledore looked old. He always looke like an elderly man, with his long white beard, and weathered face. But now he looked old. The twinkle was gone from his eye, and he looked as though he were reaching the end of his days. "Hello, Proffessor Dumbledore." The old man behind the desk sighed. "It must be important, or you would have come in the morning. So, out with it, son." Harry thought for a moment, struggling for words. "Well, I have an idea… I don't know how good it is, but.." He frowned, unsure how to put his thoughts together. "Umn, proffessor, maybe if I showed you," He said, looking towards the shelf Dumbledore kept his pensieve on.  
  
Dumbledore looked startled. He stared at harry for a second, his eyes no longer twinkling. Then he nodded. "Allright, Harry. Let's see." He reached to the shelf, and withdrew the little bowl. Harry drew his wand, put it to his forehead, and pointed it at the bowl. Immediately, a thin tendril of smoke started to drift into the bowl. After a few seconds, harry moved his wand. "There. Go ahead, proffessor, take a look."  
  
Dumbledore walked over, and stuck his finger in the bowl. Harry watched his eyes go blank, and then close. A moment later, Dumbledore shook his head, and pulled his finger out of the misty water. He looked at Harry. "Harry, my boy, you are a genius." Harry grinned, happy. Not so much about the praise, but because he noticed that that youthful gleam had returned to Dumbledore's eyes. "We have much to do, Harry," dumbledore said, leading him to the door. "Gather your friends,a tell them everything. I will begin research, as Miss Granger will too, I have no doubt." He paused, thinking. "I will make the announcement tomorrow night, I think. Come to me before supper." Harry nodded. "Do you think it will work, Proffessor?" He asked, hopeful. Dumbledore nodded. "I think so. If we do it correctly. Tell Sirius to see me tomorrow morning, we will need him, as well."  
  
  
v   
  
'Everything's turning up roses.' Thought Voldemort, contemplating the past few days. Snape had returned, and supplied Voldemort with all the necessary information about the school, and the defense they planned. He was also behaving perfectly. The years at Hogwarts had not spoiled his pets cruelty at all. He was especially nasty to that mooning fool Lucius. Although he would never question their loyalty, Voldemort often grew tired of the Malfoy clan, and their insipid fawning. He yawned. Oh well, Severus would handle it. The Dark Lord smiled. Between the two of them, Snape and himself would make a fine team. Severus had provided all the information he needed, and was eager for the chance to destroy that meddling git Albus Dumbledore. 'Yes, everything's turning up roses.'  
  
  



	2. Curse and Counter-Curse

A N -This is taking longer than I thought! Umn.. I fixed the whole Cedric Diggory thing.. Sometimes when I'm writing, it just kinda spills out, and I don't notice mistakes (although that was a pretty big mistake.) Review! I'm new at this, (this is my first fan fic) so I'm bound to screw up.. Also, let me know, Should I keep going? Should I give up and commit Hari-Kari? Oh yeah... I'm giving some thought to Draco.. Should he be a good guy, or bad guy? let me know!!!  
  
P.S. I know this chapter is horribly short.. I have come down with a terrible case of writers block. the next one will be longer, and better, I promise!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Curse and Counter-Curse  
  
  
'Another beautiful day,' Harry thought, waking up grumpy. 'I have got to start getting more sleep.' Harry groaned, stretched, and then remembered the events of last night. Dumbledore had liked his plan! He ended his stretch, and bounced out of bed. He had so much to do! He sent hedwig to Dumbledore with a note asking to be excused from classes for the day, along with a note asking the same for Ron and Hermione. While he waited for a response, he found some robes that didn't smell too bad, and woke up Ron.   
  
"No, Fred! I swear I didn't take your dung-bombs!" Ron tossed in his bed as Harry snickered quietly. Then he threw his Chudley Cannon book at him. "What the-OW!" Ron jumped up, rubbing his nose. "Glad to see you're up." Harry chuckled, retrieving his book. "We have a lot to do today! Hurry up, get dressed!" Ron glared at Harry, rummaging for some clean robes, grumbling something about unforgiveable curses being legal when used on morning people.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hedwig returned with Dumbledore's answer. "Good! He agreed. We need to go grab Hermione, and find Sirius!" Harry shouted, grabbing Ron's arm as he headed towards the common room. "I'm coming already, slow down!"  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of the fire waiting for them when they go to the common room, reading, as usual. "Finally, We're going to be late for class!" Harry grinned. "Not today, we're excused." Ron cheered. Hemione look scandalized. "Miss class?! No way, Harry!" She yelled, starting to look panicky. What would Mcgonagall think? What if she failed her OWLS? "Lighten up, Herm," Harry sighed, "We have more important things to do. First we have to find Sirius!"  
  
They ran down the hall to a painting of a slightly out of shape knight, who was swinging his sword around like a drunk. "Take that, ye knaves! Sneak up on me, will ye?!" Ron laughed. "Hello, Sir Cadogan." the knight stopped swinging his sword and looked up at Ron. "Sir Weasley! On another quest, I hope." The knight beamed. "Harry tried hard not to laugh at the puffed up little man. "Actually, we just came to see proffessor Crulak." Sir Cadogan sighed. "I suppose. Password?" Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. Hermione gave an exasperrated sigh. "It's 'Marauder mayhem'." She said. Sir Cadogan saluted her, and the painting tipped up, revealing an entrance.   
  
Harry ran into his godfather's room, jumped up on the bed ansd started bouncing. "Sirius, wake up!" Sirius groaned and rolled over, shoving a pillow against his ears. "Sirius, wake up, or I'll drop a dungbomb on your head!" Ron and Hermione laughed. Sirius, however, just pulled the blanket over his head. hermione walked over and whispered something in his ear. "What? Who? I'm not sleeping, I was just resting my eyes!" Sirius bolted up. trying hard not to laugh, Hermione glared at him. "Well, finally!"  
  
Sirius sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Allright, what do you want?" Harry stopped boucning on the bed and flopped down into a chair next to the bed. "Dumbledore wants to see you. After that, you have a class. That leaves you," Harry glanced at a clock on the wall, "thirty seconds to get dressed. Sirius's eyes widened. "Great Wizards, I thought the whole teaching thing was a bad dream!" He scrambled out of bed, looked at Hermione, blushed, and wrapped the sheet around himself. "Allright, you three get gone. I'll find you at lunch." Ron and Harry laughed, Hermione turned beet red, and they walked out of his room.  
  
  
  
  
Four hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius were seated in Dumbledore's office. "I assume you have told everyone, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good. I have tols your godfather, and, he agrees the plan is good. I shall begin preparations immediately. Hermione, I need your help." Hermione looked up from her lap. Ever since this morning, she hadn't been able to look at Sirius. Harry or Ron either, for that matter. "Yes?" She whispered, her voice cracking. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling knowingly. "I need you to do some research. I need a good fog charm, something that will make it so thick people will have to swim through it." Hermione grinned. this meant plenty of library time. "I have taken the liberty of informing all of your teachers that you will be absent from your classes until further notice. Percy Weasley will bring you your homework each day." Hermione's grin widened. She wouldn't get behind after all!  
  
"As for you two," Dumbledore glanced at Harry and Ron. "You will begin the outside defenses. I will need everything in place by tomorrow evening. The other teachers have been informed of your absences as well." Harry nodded. "Do they know of the plan?" He asked. Dumbldore stared at him for a second before answering. "No, they do not." Hermione glanced up, looking surprised. Dumbledore smiled grimly at the group. "The less everyone knows, the better. I have complete faith in my staff, but, one can never be too careful." Ron started to speak and was cut off. "Hagrid will be in to speak with me today. I know he is to play a major part in this production. All will be taken care of. I have also sent an owl to the giants, asking for their answer." Ron nodded. Harry stood up. "Well, we better get started." Everyone nodded, without another word, they all filed out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
  
It was sweaty work, but, Harry had insisted it all must be done by hand. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry, who was starting to get a nasty sunburn. "Nope. But, it's all I could think of." he shrugged and started digging again. harry had explained the reasoning behind all of this, and, it had sounded good, but now that they were actually out here, digging holes and setting traps, Ron wasn't so sure. "It had better, if I've done all this for nothing, I'll make Fred and George slip ton-tongue toffee into everything you eat for the rest of your life." Harry grinned, remembering the look on Dudley's face as his tongue had rolled out of his mouth and started to swell.   
  
Ron had to admit, Harry's plan was good, and stood a good chance of working. It was a lot of work, but, it just might pay off. There were still a few kinks, and after Dumbledore had spoken to Hagrid, Ron and Harry would need to pull him off to talk as well. All in all though, things were looking good. 'Everything's coming up roses,' He thought.  
  
  
  
  
'Nothing, nothing at all!' Hermione thought, completely exasperrated. She had been through the library with a fine tooth comb, and found several potions, charms, and various spells that summoned fog, but, nothing that fit Harry and Dumbledore's needs. She ran her hands through her frizzy hair, looking up from the last book she had been reading. That's when her eyes fell on the restricted section. 'Hrmm.' She got up and strolled over to it. Dumbledore had given her free reign. Any and every book she thought might be useful was at her disposal. She wanderedthrough the restricted section, looking at the book titles. 'the Unforgivables, A how-to for beginning dark wizards', 'Surviving the pain, hints and tips for beating the crucatius curse', 'Avada Kedrava, How does it work?', She shuddered at that one. 'Survive the light! How to care for nocturnal familiars' She pulled this one down, more for fun than anything else. She kept looking. 'The Slytherin uprising', 'Poisons for fun and profit', 'Block the sun! Tips for making your vampiric home darker.' She grabbed this one as well. Among the other books she found nothing, although several of the titles made her shudder. 'Well,' she thought, 'Last hope!' She sat down again and resumed her studying.  
  
Hermione yawned, and stretched, her back crackling softly. She had no idea how long she had been studying, but, it had been a long time. She looked at the scroll she had been writing on, and smiled grimly. Getting this done by day after tomorrow would be tough. She needed to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Great Wizards, child! You need sleep!" Madame Pomfrey bustled over and started fuzzing with Hermione, feeling her forehead, looking into her eyes, feeling her pulse. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know Madame Pomfrey, but I don't have the time." Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me about this. I don't agree with him. Not one bit, but, he is the headmaster." She pulled a small bottle out of her apron pocket. "Here. It's similar to pepperup, but slightly stronger. Take it one sip at a time. Your ears will smoke, quite badly. And remember, IT IS NOT A SUBSTITUTE FOR SLEEP! When you are done, you will need to sleep for a few days." Hermione nodded, grateful for the bottle. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I promise to be careful." Poppy Pomfrey sighed, shaking her head. Dark times indeed, when children were called upon as a last defense.  
  
"WORMTAIL!!!!"  
Pettigrew quailed. Master was in a foul mood today. Best to answer him as quickly as possible. He slunk into the main hall, staring at the floor. "yes, lord?" Voldemort stared at his minion, disgust evident on his face. "Fetch me Severus, Wormtail, he and I have much to do. Plans to make, and a school," he clenched his fist, thinking of Potter. "to conquer." These last words came out in a deadly whisper, Voldemort sounded very much like the snakes he was friends with."yes lord, right away, lord."   
  
Once Pettigre had left them, Voldemort asked Snape to sit down.   
"Well, Severus, the time is upon us. In three days we shall breach the school. You shall have the honor of killing Albus Dumbledore, and I shall finally see that miserable Potter dead. The school shall be mine, and the honor of teaching my students shall be yours. What say you?" Snape looked at the floor, then back to Voldemort, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth just a little. "I say all is well, Lord," he whispered, "What do you require of me?"  
  
Voldemort thought for a second, choosing his words carefully. "I require you to return to Hogwarts, and tell Albus Dumbledore all that we plan to do." Snape looked sharply at Voldemort. "What? Why?" the Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, and he chuckled. "You will tell him everything. And you will tell him it shall happen in one week." Voldemort started to laugh. Severus thought for a second and then joined in. "I shall go to him now." Voldmort nodded. "Upon your return, send that sniveling idiot Wormtail with news." Severus bowed his head. "It shall be as you wish, Lord." He apparated away.  
  



	3. Hagrid's Surprise

A N- ok.. I know that all the stuff that has been going on has not exactly been lexciting, but, I'm hoping to remedy that starting here.. I needed quite a bit of background stuff before I could start the good stuff...So here's where I bring in..... A new character?? That's right! I hope you like him! OK, the first chapter was a fluke... I can't seem to force any chapters that long out anymore. Here's the next installment... Things are working up to..... What? =) R/R!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything. Wait. I own Skalin. Jk owns the rest, and I really hope she won't sue me, because Skalin is ALL I own. So, suing me would not get her much. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 --- Hagrid's Surprise  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. She remembered the password, but still felt odd coming here. Oh well. "Butter Beer." The gargoyle hopped out of her way, and she climbed the stairs to the door at the top.  
  
"Come in, Hermione!" She heard Dumbledore call, and she slowly pushed open the door. Putting on a smile despite the smoke pouring out of her ears, she walked in. "Hello, Proffessor. I came to ask your help." Dumbledore nodded, his beard waggling, looking grave and mischevious all at once. "No problem, but first, I don't believe you've met Skalin." Hermione jumped, just now noticing the person sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. 'but how could I have missed him,' she thought, 'he's huge!'  
  
The boy rose out of the chair, bowed, and reached for Hermione's hand. "'Tis a pleasure to meet ye." he murmured, his voice deep, and full. Hermione could not help but stare. Skalin was fully 7 feet tall, and yet judging from his face could not have been more than fifteen years old. Dumbledore smiled, his crinkled face making him look quite a bit like a muggle garden gnome. "Skalin, this is Hermione, our best and brightest. Hermione, allow me to introduce Skalin, our emmissary from the giants."  
  
Hermione gasped, unable to believe her ears. "From the giants?" She stared at Skalin, "you're going to help us, then?" Skalin looked at the floor. "That is undecided as of yet, Hermione." he blushed. "Some of our kind are.... How can I put this... Not very bright?" He looked up at Hermione. "Sometimes a lack of intelligence in made up for in an over abundance of cruelty." Dumbledore nodded, saying nothing. Skalin continued. "There are those among us, myself included, who wish to help." He paused for a second. searching for words. "However, we have encountered some... Resistance." Hermione nodded, completely understanding. "I think this struggle drive my kind apart." He smiled. "Not that I have a problem with that."  
  
The three sat talking for awhile longer before Hermione remembered why she had come. "Proffessor Dumbledore, I believe I have found what you were looking for." She said, handing the elderly man the scroll she had been working on. "I do not know where to find some of the ingredients." Dumbledore looked over the scroll. "I believe I can procure all of this for you, child. When do you need it?" She thought for a second. "The potion takes 21 hours to brew. I will need everything by.... Tomorrow morning at 7?" Dumbledore nodded. "Done. Now, Skalin, I wish you to go with Hermione." He stood, motioning that the two should do the same. "Hermione, Skalin is to meet Harry, Ron, Sirius and Lupin." He smiled. "He shall be your new Marauder. Make him feel welcome." Skalin bowed low to Dumbledore. Hermione smiled. "That, I can do, proffessor."  
  
  
  
  
"Honestly, Miss granger up all hours of the night, Mssrs. Potter and Weasley running around the grouns like wild men, Severus gone, now a giant?" Mcgonnagal glared at Dumbledore. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing, Albus!" Dumbledore had been expecting this. Dinner tonight would be full of questions, he thought. "Minerva, you of all people should know that I have absolutely no idea what I do, or why I do it. I'm flying by the seat of my pants." He smiled benignly. "However, I do feel that the 'New Marauders' know exactly what they are doing. And I trust them."   
  
Minerva Mcgonnagal sniffed, and continued eating. Hagrid kept looking up from his food, over towards the Griffyndor table, where Everyone except Ron, Harry and Hermione were putting as much space as possible between themselves and Skalin. Dumbledore noticed, and looked over. "You may speak to them as soon as the meal is done, Rubeus." Hagrid's face brightened considerably. "Thank ye, Proffessor. I really am lookin' ferwards t' it." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So what's it like being a giant, Skalin?" Ron asked. hermione was quite proud of him. When he had first seen Skalin, he had threatened to curse him, thinking he was here as a spy. Skalin glanced at Ron, reading his face. "Well, I suppose it's not too bad," He whispered a slow smile spreading on his face. "the worst part is friday nights, when I have to eat a live human to keep my strength up." Ron's face turned white. "You wouldn't believe how much they scream." Ron fainted. Harry laughed, poking Skalin in the ribs with his elbow. "that wasn't very nice, Tiny." He said, spraying food, "You know Ron holds a grudge." Skalin laughed, glad he had made quick friends. "I know, I just couldn't help it." Hermione had meanwhile woken Ron, who was glarin at Skalin. After a second, he gave this up though, and joined in the laughter. "OK, OK... Ron's a big wimp. I get it.." Harry snorted pumpkin juice through his nose at this, and Hermione fell off her seat laughin. "Oh, c'mon Ron.. You know we love ya." Ron glared at Harry. "You just wait. I know where you sleep."  
  
After dinner, the whole group strolled down to Hagrid's hut. He was waiting, and had tea brewing already. "C'mon, get in, get in. I got the tea goin' already." He shooed them all in, ignoring Fang, who jumped up on Harry, slobbering all over his robes. "Ack," Harry cried, turning to keep Fang away from his face. "gerrof me!" Ron laughed. "Now I know!" He yelled, jumping up and down. "I'll put fang in your bed while you're sleeping!" He laughed so hard he almost fell over. "You'll drown to death in his drool!" Skalin chuckled, and pulled the huge dog off of Harry.  
  
Hagrid sat them all down, and then turned to look at Skalin. A tear rolled down his face, and he ran over and gave the young giant a huge bearhug. "Hagrid, put me down!" Skalin screamed, his face turning red. "It's good to see you too!" Hagrid set him down, and pulled up a chair for himself.  
  
"So, how're ye doin', ye big ugly brute?" Hagrid asked, slamming a fist the size of a ham into Skalin's shoulder. Skalin grunted, and rubbed his shoulder. "Good, I guess. Mom says Hi."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione Jumped. "Mom?!?!" three voices rang out in unison. Hagrid look at them, grinning. "Yep. Skalin didn' tell ye? he's me kid brother!"  
  
A shocked silence filled the small cabin. Hermione broke it. "Brother?!" She gasped, looking scandalized. "All this time, you never mentioned a brother! Why didn't you tell us?!" Harry and Ron stared at Hagrid, obviously interested to hear the answer themselves. Hagrid sat back and thought for a second before answering. "I nivver knew meself." He murmured, running his fingers through his bushy beard. "I found out when I went back to see the giants." He looked over at Skalin. "Skalin here went to some fancy college over in London, so I never got to talk to him. You may have noticed he's a might smarter n' mos' giants." Skalin blushed. "Well, now.. ahem.. enough chatter. Dumbledore has told me little about our plan. I have 3 other giants to update, so, let's talk about the plan!" The others agreed, and the conversation turned to more important matters.  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his pensieve when the know came. one, two, pause, one, two, three, four. He has been expecting this. "Come in, Severus," He said quietly. The door opened, and Severus Snape walked in. "Hello, Albus," He murmured, "So good to see you." Dumbledore nodded, motioning to the seat in front of his desk. "Have you learned much?" He asked, obviously anxious for news. Severus smiled. "I have learned of events to come one week from yesterday," Snape replied, remembering his earlier conversation with Voldemort. He leaned forward. "I have learned much, Albus." He said with a sneer, "I hope you have awhile." Dumbledore nodded, setting tea to steep. It would be a long night.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
